ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Haunted Firestorm
Haunted Firestorm (also known as ''Undead Firestorm ''in Japanese) is a FIRE Zombie/Ghost-themed Booster Pack in the'' Yu-Gi-Oh! Paradox'' series. It is the third set in the Paradox series, as well as the fourth set in the "Limit Break" series overall. It follows the Sacred Sanctuary set. It is followed by the Return from the Deep' '''set. Features The set contains cards from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Paradox fan fiction. The cover card for Haunted Firestorm ''is "The First Fallen Archfiend". The set has an orange galaxy as the background. It includes new cards used by Yuka Tsukimori, Amane Tsukino, Zero Tsukimori, Irina and 3 new characters. It introduces the "Diablo" archetype and the Base and Composition Monsters, as well as Hybrid Monsters and Splice Cards. Contains more members and support for the " ", " ", "DD", and "Graviton" archetypes, as well as new support for cards introduced in '' ''and '' sets. You can use this set to power-up Revival of the Great Graviton Dragon Structure Deck and Structure Deck: Revenge of the Fallen Gearfried. Card List * (HNFS-JP001) Celestial Star Yugo Eiyu (Common) * (HNFS-JP002) Sacred Stone of the Sanctuary (Common) * (HNFS-JP003) Sacred Grail of the Sanctuary (Rare) * (HNFS-JP004) Spirit of Agony (Common) * (HNFS-JP005) Spirit of Despair (Common) * (HNFS-JP006) Diablo Mago (Rare) * (HNFS-JP007) Diablo Espada (Rare) * (HNFS-JP008) Diablo, King of the Underworld (Super Rare) * (HNFS-JP009) Servant of Diablo (Common) * (HNFS-JP010) Electromaster Raiden (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Secret Rare) * (HNFS-JP011) Electromaster Thor (Common) * (HNFS-JP012) Electromaster Voltic (Common) * (HNFS-JP013) Electromaster Brontes (Rare) * (HNFS-JP014) Electromaster Manyu (Common) * (HNFS-JP015) Electromaster Kuara (Common) * (HNFS-JP016) Electromaster Lugh (Rare) * (HNFS-JP017) Priest of the Sanctuary (Rare) * (HNFS-JP018) Summoner of the Sanctuary (Common) * (HNFS-JP019) Mage of the Sanctuary (Common) * (HNFS-JP020) Mana Zombie (Common) * (HNFS-JP021) Mana Paladin (Rare) * (HNFS-JP023) Mana Sea Dragon (Common) * (HNFS-JP024) Mana Wyrm (Rare) * (HNFS-JP025) Mana Dragon (Common) * (HNFS-JP026) Celestial Star Kurokoku (Rare) * (HNFS-JP027) Celestial Star Kuro Bara (Common) * (HNFS-JP028) Kurinfernombie (Rare) * (HNFS-JP029) Blue-Eyes Infernombie Dragon (Super Rare) * (HNFS-JP030) Infernombie Magician (Common) * (HNFS-JP031) Odd-Eyes Infernombie Dragon (Rare) * (HNFS-JP032) Armed Infernombie Dragon LV3 (Common) * (HNFS-JP033) Armed Infernombie Dragon LV5 (Rare) * (HNFS-JP034) Armed Infernombie Dragon LV7 (Super Rare) * (HNFS-JP035) Constellation Equuleus (Rare) * (HNFS-JP036) Ghoulizard (Rare) * (HNFS-JP037) Jinzo MKII (Common) * (HNFS-JP038) Dark Gymnastic HERO - Darkness Elbowstand (Rare) * (HNFS-JP039) Dark Gymnastic HERO - Skeleton Chestand (Common) * (HNFS-JP040) DDD Spartacus the Merciless Overlord (Super Rare) * (HNFS-JP041) DD Charybdis (Rare) * (HNFS-JP042) DD Cyclops (Common) * (HNFS-JP043) DD Hydra (Rare) * (HNFS-JP044) DD Chimera (Common) * (HNFS-JP045) DD Scylla (Common) * (HNFS-JP046) Celestial Star Jigoku (Super Rare) * (HNFS-JP047) Dark Celestial Star Kasai Mitama (Rare) * (HNFS-JP048) Constellation Tucana (Super Rare) * (HNFS-JP049) Number P90: Constellation Future Scorpius (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Secret Rare) * (HNFS-JP050) Infernombie Des Dragon (Rare) * (HNFS-JP051) The First Fallen Archfiend (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Secret Rare) * (HNFS-JP052) Number X8722: Gymnastic HERO - Triple Fold Graviton Dragon (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Secret Rare) * (HNFS-JP053) Sacred Guardian of the Sanctuary (Super Rare) * (HNFS-JP054) La Casa del Diablo (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Secret Rare) * (HNFS-JP055) Revancha del Diablo (Super Rare) * (HNFS-JP056) Baile del Diablo (Common) * (HNFS-JP057) Rank-Slide-Magic Trois Twilight Force (Rare) * (HNFS-JP059) Cyber Burial (Rare) * (HNFS-JP060) Cyberspace (Super Rare) * (HNFS-JP061) Crystal Explosion (Rare) * (HNFS-JP062) Celestial Star Change (Rare) * (HNFS-JP063) Fiendish Ocean (Super Rare) * (HNFS-JP064) Mt. Mana (Rare) * (HNFS-JP065) Mana Dark Hole (Rare) * (HNFS-JP066) Mana Explosion (Common) * (HNFS-JP067) Double Jointed (Common) * (HNFS-JP068) Fall of the Herald (Super Rare) * (HNFS-JP069) Extra Target (Common) * (HNFS-JP070) Umirage (Common) * (HNFS-JP071) Numbers Unity (Common) * (HNFS-JP072) Chaos Forge (Common) * (HNFS-JP073) Xyz Beam (Rare) * (HNFS-JP074) Overlay Rage (Common) * (HNFS-JP075) Mana Trap Hole (Common) * (HNFS-JP076) Celestial Fusion (Rare) * (HNFS-JP077) Celestial Star Counter (Common) * (HNFS-JP078) Celestial Star Supernova (Rare) * (HNFS-JP079) Overlay Identity Blast (Common) * (HNFS-JP080) The Ghost of Dark Nightmares (Common) * (HNFS-JP081) Galaxy-Eyes Graviton Force Dragon/Assault Mode ( ) * (HNFS-JP082) Graviton Synchron ( ) * (HNFS-JP083) Graviton Berserker ( ) * (HNFS-JP084) Number T*90: Constellation Twilight Scorpius ( ) * (HNFS-JP085) Graviton Statue ( ) * (HNFS-JP086) Ancient Graviton Artifact Exhibition ( ) * (HNFS-JP087) Gravity Castle ( ) * (HNFS-JP088) Graviton Throne ( ) * (HNFS-JP089) Assault De-Evolution ( ) * (HNFS-JP090) Lucky Fortune ( ) Breakdown There are ??? cards in total. Counting cards released with more than one rarity, there are over ??? cards in the Master Set. These are comprised of: *? Holographic Rare *? Ultimate Rare *? Ultra Rare *? Super Rare *? Rare *? Common Category:Booster Pack